Middle School crush
by ninjaishh
Summary: to think it all started with a middle school crush.


Whhheee. Im back :3 I just got lazy and stopped writing. Gomen gomen. :D

Okay so this is a oneshot of NatsumexMikan

After this one I'll continue with Misunderstandings. Too much ideas are in my head and im getting mixed up xD New ideas pop into my head every so now and then. xD so.. yeah.

I think I some parts they are not themselves slightly… hmm.. whatever

**Disclaimer;;** if I own any anime especially Gakuen Alice. Tokoyo Pop;; Shounen (I think..) Jump and other anime and manga companies would run out of buisiness. **FOURTUNETLEY **they rock. So therefore. I don't own it.

* * *

_Middle School_

Sakura Mikan was roaming around the middle school building. She woke up a bit too early and decided a walk won't kill her. She turned around the corner… and.. yeah you guessed it…

_BAM_

"Polka watch where you're going."

"EIICHHHHIIIIII" (eichhi or something like that. oO'' meaning pervert lets just say…its spelled something like that….)

"Urusai, unless you want everyone awakened."

"Hmph." Mikan pouted

"Oi Polka."

"Nani?"

"Wearing bunnies today?"

That did it. Smooth move Natsume. Mikan didn't care who woke up

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** lets just say… the world shook. I mean EVEN natsume had to grab to something to prevent him from tumbling to the other end o f the earth.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"owwwwwww"

"You deserve more for waking me up in the morning by your hideous voice." An oh-so-emotionful Hotaru said. (im not stupid. Im being sarcastic.)

"Meanie."

NAtsume watched with an eyebrow raised up and a bit of amusment. (he has amusment? oO)

_**After classes.**_

Mikan went to the Sakura tree. And sat there thinking.

'_What is this feeling? It always happens when im around __**him**__'_

Natsume was sitting on the top branch watching the little girl think.

'_Beautiful…WHAT THE HELL? Why am I thinking that?' _Natsume shook his head and decided to ignore the feeling.

_High school. Freshman year._

Natsume and mikan… you can consider them…. Friends … or… rivals… frivals? Maybe. Arguing day by day. As a stranger you see them as two people that can't SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE STUPID ARGUING. But what they **didn't **know was that. Everyday after classes, their feet would bring them to a place where they could talk and nobody saw them.

_High school. Junior Year. _

Mikans Pov.

'_Whats happening to me? I mean. I've been with Natsume ever since 10 years of age. When im not with him.. it seems like there is a hole in my heart. I Think I need Natsume.. I think I love him.'_

End Mikan's pov

Natsume's Pov.

'_Shes my friend. And only my friend. I don't need her. I don't need her. I don't need her. I don't need her. I need her. I need her a lot. I want her in my arms forever. Zutto. ARGH. You __**don't **__need Mikan, Natsume. She is nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Everything.'_

'_**face it kid. You need her.'**_

'_Huh..?What the hell are you?'_

'_**That's cold. Im a who not a what. Hmph.'**_

'_Fine. WHO are you.'_

'_**Im surprised a genius like you can't figure out the simplest things on the face of the earth. So much for a genius. Looks more like I settled myself in a dumby.'**_

'_Why you.. I'll burn you…'_

'_**Be my guest. Guess you want to burn yourself.'**_

'_Annoying brat.'_

'_**If im an annoying brat, so are you. Counting I am you.'**_

'_Arghh…' _

'_**Face it kid. You love her.'**_

_High school. Senior Year. Prom time. _

"_Mikan…"_

"_Nani..?"_

"_I.."_

"_You.."_

"_I...I…I.."_

'_**say it brat. Now or never.'**_

Natsume twitched at the voice of his inner.

"I… love you mikan…"

Natsume let go of the girl he pinned to the so famous Sakura tree. And started to walk away. Until slender arms wrapped around his waist and felt a face on his back..

"I..I…you… I love you too, Natsume."

It was the best day of Natsume's life… besides…

_Wedding day. _

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura as your newly wedded wife."

"I do."

"Mikan Sakura. Do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I shall pronounce you two Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

End flashback.

"Isn't it weird, Natsume?"

"What is?"

"How we began." Mikan said to her half asleep Husband.

"Huh?"

"Middle school crushes. Freshman friends. Sophmore best. Junior Beginnings of love. Senior. Love…."

"That's not true."

"Nani..?"

Natsume smirked "I loved you always. Now sleep im tired."

Mikan smiled her flashy smiles.

"I love you too Natsume."

"Sleep."

"Hmph… fine.."

_And to think… all this started with a simple Middle School Crush. _

* * *

**The end.**

Eichhi or something likes that is meaning pervert.

Zutto is meaning Forever.

I know… it was stupid. But now the idea is out of my head. This story wasn't what I had in mind at first. But the other story would've been better with a pre Sequal and im too lazy. Its basically the same… middle school crush theme but instead its NatsumexMikanxRuka. And ends with NatsumexMikan.

Oh well…

**Ja ne. **


End file.
